jutlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
'Jutland Update History ' Build 1.001 * Locked simulation options sliders except in development and pro editions. * Set simulation options slider values have no effect during multiplayer games, where the default options are always used. * Added "reset to default" button and associated logic to the simulation options dialog. * Added cutouts for certain language specific settings (scenario files, directories, etc.) until full German language localization is completed. Until then, German language systems will have partial localization and all scenario files will be fully English language. Use of German language localized features will be suppressed until localization is complete, and configs will be set to English - but German users may still opt for partial localization in any particular session by setting German language display in the Display Options dialog during that session. * Suppressed certain debug notifications in non-developer / non-debug instances of the application. * Ownership of new divisions is now properly set at division creation time. * Added "No Room 40" variant campaign scenarios. * Added instrumentation of license validation checks to isolate possible game launch issue. Build 1.002 * Added to customer assistance diagnostic logic - stringposts and diagnostics in logs. * Expanded text in "Already Licensed" dialog at game start for machines not currently licensed beyond Trial level. * Added logic to keep last 10 game logs in game directory. * Improved logic for creating multi-waypoint paths for certain classes of dispersed ship missions in campaign games. * Corrected an issue with area patrol orders in campaign games. * Improved responsiveness and general speed of campaign game. * Corrected a couple of minor string concatenation issues. * Corrected an issue with configuration not remembering certain settings from session to session. Build 1.003 * Corrected an issue with PO logic losing track of enemy lead battle line division. * Corrected an issue with campaign game crashes. Improved post battle placement of engaged task forces. * Added logic to limit the game to windowed mode display unless at least one successful FTP and one successful HTTP communication have been made with the server. This will prevent the game from launching into a full screen mode until any security related internet activity dialogs have been cleared by the player. * Improved main window initialization logic. Build 1.004 * Corrected a couple of utility 3d object initialization ambiguities that may have caused battle startup issues on some systems. * Corrected two issues with a resource file used when generating computer created (random) scenarios. Among other things, this will set ship speeds correctly in randomly generated scenarios. * All scenario files have been recompiled with revised data to correct a number of graphic and ship characteristics issues. Build 1.005 * Rechecked DirectX validation - no errors found. * Added code to better inform players when weapon mounts are unable to fire due to environmental conditions. * Corrected an issue causing programmed opponent directed fire aimpoint offsets to be lost when PO orders were transmitted to friendly force. * Reduced pre battle saves in campaign games to once per day. * Increased MAX_DIVISIONS limit from 1000 TO 1500, and MAX_DIVISIONS_PER_FLEET from 500 to 1000. Original limits did not allow for sufficient workroom under certain circumstances, resulting in (generally temporary) ambiguities in campaign orders of battle. * Reduced utility "debug" notifications during automatic file backup operations. * Set task force combination radius down from 50Km to cell resolution of 25Km. Build 1.006 * Implemented logic to clear campaign archive prior to scenario load. * Ensured all ships have a non-zero value for sorting purposes. * Closed a logical hole allowing unplayable campaign battles to spawn under certain circumstances. * Corrected issue with submarines being incorrectly marked as sunk if disengaging during campaign battles. * Reduced chance that forces will spawn within large minefields during campaign battles. Build 1.007 * Corrected an issue causing value signs to be ignored during ship draft vs. torpedo and mine depths. * Corrected an issue allowing tertiary weapons to fire on non-targetable "ships" (zeps, etc.) during defensive fire. * Enhanced "F" key follow mode selector. Pressing "F" follow mode key now had the following functions. If the mouse cursor is not over a ship, pressing "F" turns the point of view follow mode on and off for the last viewed ship. This is the original functionality. Now, in addition, if the mouse cursor is over any ship, the camera will be set to follow that ship. Turning follow mode off using the "F" key now requires that the mouse cursor not be over a ship in the battlespace. * Secondary weapons are now fired defensively under certain circumstances. If the ordered gunnery target for a ship is outside of arc for the specific secondary mount, or the ordered gunnery target is more outside of the secondary mount effective range, the specific secondary mount may fire. Tertiary batteries function as before. * Weapons recently engaged in defensive fire are now rendered facing their last target. * Torpedoes are no longer fired defensively (Jutland only) * Shipinfo popups now make note if a targeted ship is not visible under current environmental conditions. * Directed fire corrections and variations are now bearing sensitive, and accuracy slider effects on director correction factors have been reduced. Build 1.008 * Added user controlled retry capability for update downloads. * Added (Time Limit) indication to end of battle dialog titles when battles are ended due to edition based time limits. * Added logic to ensure that ships in ports after battle are always considered "anchored", and able to receive ammunition and replacement crew. * Corrected a deadlock issue that could occur during campaign games, if an event launched a dialog just after a battle had been spawned. * Minor speed optimization in large battle games. Build 1.009 * Corrected an issue with build 1.008 campaign maintenance logic that could cause duplicated dispersed ship missions, leading to confusion during battle spawning. Build 1.010-1.012 * Shore batteries are resupplied with ammunition at the beginning of any campaign battle. * Improved programmed opponent logic for large battles. * Added multiplay information to user battle scenario files to allow those battles to be played in multiplayer mode. * Added logic to update directed fire aimpoint offsets during multiplayer games. * Substantially decreased bandwidth requirements during multiplay games. * When saving games from the battle editor, escape key in naming dialog now cancels save. * Improved logic for posing ships in report screen. * Integrated new merchant ship models. * Regardless of size, "tertiary" weapons now fire defensively. Build 1.013 * Improved torpedo aimpoint logic. * Implemented extended range / low speed fire for torpedoes. * Implemented per - weapon minimum range values for torpedoes. * Implemented license reset function (for use if requested by SES customer support). * Increased number of allowed connections in multilplayer games. Under certain circumstances, this may allow more players. Build 1.014 * Division formations are now returned to pre-battle state upon exit from a campaign battle. Older saved campaigns are patched such that all divisions will be in line astern. * Corrected an issue in build 1.013 general torpedo aimpoint logic that could cause invalid memory references. * Weapon reload times have been modified to reflect changes in the way certain weapons were defined for Jutland. Build 1.015 * Resolved issue where very long strings without spaces could cause scrolling text dialogs to hang on preformat. * Improved user friendliness of some in-game account management functions. * Task forces recently engaged in combat are no longer moved forward along their mission path in the campaign time slice immediately after a battle. Build 1.016-1.017 * Corrected an issue which could cause AI confusion (possibly a crash) under certain unusual circumstances. * Corrected an issue which could cause the game to crash upon scrolling the campaign map after a battle. * It is no longer possible to invoke multiple instances of the notifications dialog. * Implemented logic to set all players simulation option values (accuracy, damage, etc.) to the host selected values for the duration of a multiplayer battle. * Independent ship/division guidon divisions are now fully reset between battles in campaign games. Build 1.019 * Patched victory scripting in full year campaign scenarios. (Scoring errors & anomolies) * Modified generic dialog text preformat function to include last text line when determining dialog width. * Modified torpedo "target free" selection logic to improve target distribution when large numbers of ships are potentially involved. * Ships with specific torpedo target orders will now fire all torpedoes at their selected target regardless of the number of torpedoes already on their way to the target. * Updated long campaign files. Build 1.020 * Implemented experimental control button / mouse move pan / tilt control. Press * Set windowed display mode as default. * Prepped code for localization. Build 1.021 * Implemented additional game start instrumentation to aid customer support. Build 1.022 * Implemented generic dialog string selection event handling logic to remove dependencies upon locally defined constants. Among other things - this will lift the apparent "10 player" limit in multiplayer games. * Updated ship database and "New Battle" scenario template to assign Dutch (Netherlands) country characteristic to "Dutch Merchants". Implemented code to patch database for previously created scenarios and saved games. * Corrected a multithreading issue that could cause campaign errors if certain controls were invoked shortly after a spawned battle began generating. Build 1.023-1.025 * Added logic to warn players in multiplay games if the connection to any other player may be too poor to continue playing. The game now checks for a 1000 byte per second throughput requirement (twice the actual requirement for a two player Jutland game), a maximum 10 second lag, and a maximum of 5 minutes backlogged messages over any given connection. * Added logic to periodically check statistics of each player connection during multiplay games, maintaining a floating warning level based upon analysis of statistics. * Added round trip latency information to player assignments dialog and in-game player management dialog, updated once per second. * Added connection warning level logic and made status "lights" dynamic in multiplayer player management dialog. * Player current/max throughput is now displayed in player management dialog. * Implemented message compression logic to reduce bandwidth requirements in large multiplayer scenarios. Multiplayer bandwidth requirement has been reduced by 60% since build 1.022. * Added reference to dispatch received host weather update messages on client machines in multiplayer games. * Added logic to fully update division formation data during formation changes in multiplayer games. * Resolved an issue which could cause non-host players to have access to full information on enemy ships in multiplayer games. * Increased dynamic range of cloudiness in campaign games.